Road to Redemption
by Chunk127
Summary: Clark looses control and kills a man. Forced to start over in a different city. Clark tries to make his life worth something.
1. Killer

Smallville: Mid Season 4

Angel: Haven't decided yet.

* * *

Chloe sat in the torch feeling well Chloe doubts anyone can put a finger on it. Maybe its shock but she can still move. How did everything go so bad so fast? One day she was joking around with Lois and they can both safely cross out pop diva for where they'll be ten years from now and it was a fun little party. Now here she is three days later struggling to put together an issue of the Torch. Chloe was fed up with it and just smacked the spread scattering it all over the office.

Lois walked into the room and saw the remains of the paper and frowned. She has done some pretty stupid things in her life. But this pretty much tops it off in a big way. How could she have been so stupid? "I was stopping by to check on you. I take it you want to be left alone."

"Principal Reynolds wants the torch ready for tomorrow." Chloe told her emotionless.

Lois shrugged. "Then he can write the article it isn't right to make you do it anyway."

"I kind of don't think there's anyone else to write it?" Chloe pointed out. She was pretty much given the job freshman year. She obviously wasn't popular because as soon as Kwan found someone to replace her he put Lana in the position. And no one else but Clark, Lois, and Pete has even applied to work here for four years.

Lois nodded she used to work here and remembers everything. "I can write it if you want me to."

"No" Chloe replied shaking her head. "If Reynolds wants the story so badly he can write it himself."

Lois sits down on the desk not sure what to say. "I'm not going to ask if you're OK because I already know the answer to that. So, how are you holding up?"

Chloe didn't know what to say, do, or feel. "I just don't understand how could he have done it." Chloe said as tears were running down her eyes. "I looked… and Clark did that. The same dorkish farmboy I kissed in eighth grade he… he killed a man."

Lois wasted no time and hugged her cousin. "To be fair he tried to kill four different people counting Clark."

Chloe just sat down at her desk. "Clark won't count it was here say and considering what happened to Tim I doubt self defense will work. I just don't understand how he got to Tim so fast. I mean I've learned Clark can move really fast when he wants to but how did he get a trail to Tim so fast he talked to him one time and that was when he pointed the finger at Alicia."

Lois frowned truth is going to come out at some point so Chloe might as well find out form her. "I did it."

"What?"

Lois moved all the heavy things making sure Chloe doesn't have a weapon to hit her with. Lois just collected herself and started to explain her side of the story. "After I visited you at the Talon I found Clark outside Alicia's barn. He was so hurt and I wanted to do something for him just anything because he was in so much pain. So I told him who Tim was and where to find him."

Chloe could see this was eating her up. "It wasn't you fault Lois."

"No… I just loaded and aimed the gun." Lois replied dryly.

Chloe hugged Lois this situation just sucks all around. "Let's just get the hell out of here."

* * *

Clark sat in the Kawatche caves alone in his misery. He knows more then anyone else how dangerous his strength could be but he ignored it. He watches as the cave portal starts booming and coming to life as he finds himself in a dark room enveloped in blue lights.

"You disappointed me Kal El."

Clark rolled his eyes this was the last thing he wanted to deal with today. "Figured you'd be proud of me. After all they're a flawed race rule them with strength."

"You killed a man Kal El. I regret as a father my faith in you blinded me to the truth."

Clark rolled his eyes. "You vaporized a federal agent and look down on me for killing someone you're nothing but a hypocrite Jor El."

"You will never be Earth's savior." Jor El replied coldly. "And if you had embraced your heritage I would strip you of your abilities. However I will ensure that you will never have access to the knowledge of the 28 galaxies. This will be our last communication farewell, Clark Kent."

Clark watched as the portal returned to the cave and all the glyphs started disappearing as the hole for the key filled itself in. Clark wasted no time and tried to open the chamber door. When that failed he simply punched through it and went for the stone. When he got there all he found was just a hollow rock on the altar.

* * *

Clark ran to the loft and simply sat down too overwhelmed by the day to think straight. Well he finally got rid of Jor El all he had to do was push Tim so hard against a wall that he broke his spine in half. Clark used his super hearing to pick up his parents. He knows it's rude but all he gets from them since the accident is everything is going to be OK.

He recognizes the first voice as his father easy enough. "Of all the people why did it have to be that one?"

"She's an old friend and we need help." Martha countered.

"Yes, but Martha it was self defense Tim was trying to suffocate our son just after killing Alicia. Clark just…"

"Reacted." Martha supplied. "It doesn't matter William Westcott is an oil tycoon he is going to do whatever it takes to put his grandson's killer behind bars."

Clark clenches his fist. His mother doesn't really think that does she?

"Martha you don't honestly believe what you just said do you?"

"Of course not" Martha assured him. "But I also know that the legal system is far from black and white. I'm scared Jonathon more scared then I have ever been in my entire life."

Clark decides to just tune them out for now and grabs the baseball for noise so his parents can talk about what they want.

* * *

Lex comes up and sees Clark bouncing the baseball off the wall. Lex frowned with how often Clark tries to save people he always figured it would be the other way around. He figured Clark would have died not Clark killing one of the meteor infected. "So you have super human strength."

Clark stopped bouncing the baseball as it bounced right into his hand. "Yeah"

"Well it explains what happened to the roof of my Porsche." Lex quipped.

"I take it that you're the reason I'm not in jail right now?" Clark asked.

Lex simply nodded. "You're not exactly a flight risk Clark. Besides every prosecutor out there would say this was self defense. Save for the one on Westcott's payroll."

Clark simply sighed in a way he appreciates what Lex did but. "Lex I killed a man."

"Clark you stopped a killer. If Tim had won your little skirmish he would have gone right back to trying to kill Lana , Jason and god knows how many other people he viewed as sinners. Clark you stopped a killer there's not much to feel bad about here."

"Wrong thing done for the right reason is still the wrong thing." Clark countered. "I always protected the innocent I never punished anyone before."

Lex sighed not knowing how to feel he just wishes there was a cop like Phelan in the Sheriff's department. "Well I have a meeting to get to. Clark if you need a lawyer or anything else just let me know alright."

Clark simply nodded and saw that all things considered Lex actually took the part of his secret he found out about rather well.

* * *

Lex was walking to his Porsche and saw another car pull up one far too expensive to be from Smallville. He watches as the door opens and a woman wearing black shoes with blue jeans comes out in a white sweater with brown hair.

Lex Looks at her face and recognizes her. "Not really your place here is it?"

"I was invited Lex." The woman informed him.

Lex chuckled. "I must have seriously underestimated the Kents' dark sides if they got you for Clark's lawyer."

"I'm a friend of the family." She informed him.

"And yet you had no problem representing my father given how that went I'm surprised the Kents called you."

The woman smirked. "Well if your father had followed legal counsel instead of taking matters into his own hands he would have walked. Jurors tend to show less sympathy when you send a hitman a day before witness statements. By the way I heard your father was attacked in prison you wouldn't know anything about that would you."

"Prison is a dangerous place and my father made a lot of enemies." Lex replied.

The woman smiled she wonders if he'd have that cocky grin if he knew what she dealt with daily. "I also heard about the Eve Andrews case. Trying to kill your dad and banging girls because they look like your dead mom. There should be a play."

Lex simply got in his car. And he thought his lawyer was a bitch. "Have a good day Ms. Morgan."

"Mr. Luthor"

* * *

Lilah watched as Lex drove off according to the psychics he'll be a top client in a few years and she can easily see it happening. Lilah walked up to the front door and knocked it's been years since she heard from Martha and took an interest when she called and asked for help they must really be desperate.

Martha opened the door and smiled when she saw her and hugged her. "Lilah, I didn't think you'd come."

Lilah simply hugged her back it's been too long. "What, you didn't think I'd ignore a call from a friend no matter how many years its been did you?"

They broke apart and Lilah simply looked at Jonathon. "Jonathon"

"Lilah" Jonathon replied.

Martha just kept herself calm they'll never be friends. Lilah believes Jonathon took Martha away from the life she deserves.

"So not that it's not nice to see you two but why did you call me?" Lilah asked.

Martha frowned. "It's about our son."

Lilah simply nodded she has really missed a lot. "Start from the beginning."

* * *

Lilah walked up the stairs seeing Clark bouncing a baseball of the wall. "Clark" Clark turns around and sees the woman. "I'm Lilah Morgan your parents hired me to be your attorney for this mess. Do you want to tell me what happened?"

"Not really" Clark replied he has the memories and that's enough.

Lilah leaned on the table. "Well can you do it anyway? Your mom and I are old friends I'd like to say I at least tried to keep her son from going to jail."

Clark sighed and started. "I was going out with Alicia Baker the town pariah. I got mean looks from everyone friends even my parents."

"Well to be fair I think the only woman Jonathon would probably approve of for you is June Cleaver. So what happened?"

Clark started going through the events that led to this. "About a week after we started dating we went to the Talon it's a little coffee shop in town they were having a Karaoke night. Lois drew attention to us and Lana and Alicia had some words."

"You mean Lana Lang the first victim?" Lilah asked.

Clark nodded. Lana seemed so important until he found Alicia dead. "Tim saw the fight and attacked Lana that night. He tried to suffocate her in the shower. But since Tim could make himself disappear without a trace everyone thought Alicia did it."

"Wait… go back to that disappear without a trace bit." Lilah asked because if someone can do that they might prove useful at the firm.

"The meteor shower in Smallville sometimes they cause mutations in people giving them strange abilities and usually makes them insane." Clark answered.

Lilah frowned and just like that its gone crazies are unreliable at best. "So was Alicia…"

Clark understood what she was saying and answered best he could. "Alicia attacked Lana the year before but she got counseling and she got the seal of approval from three different doctors after there was a problem with the first one. However none of that mattered to people here she was different so she was guilty by default despite the fact that counting Tim I can name five people with similar traits that want Lana dead."

"What about the second victim? This Jason Teague?" Lilah asked.

Clark started to explain this one. "He was attacked in his car. Tim tried to strangle him. I got there in time to save him but all I saw was Jason gasping for breath and a green scarf that I knew was Alicia's. I thought she did it and the last thing we did was fight… she died thinking I didn't believe her. I could have saved her if I had believed her."

Lilah looked at him confused she's not sure what to do. It's new to her when clients actually show guilt. "Clark you can't play the what if game. It will drive you insane if you let it. Just tell me what happened when you found Alicia."

Clark frowned he'll never forget that day. "I went by her farm to tell her that I was sorry. I found out from the sheriff that there was no way she could have attacked Jason and I should have believed her. Instead I found her strung up. Tim hung her up and left her there for me to find. I cut her down but, she was already gone."

Lilah mentally notes to talk to the sheriff about this as Clark continues they story. "Lois found me she told me about Tim and where I could find him. I went to this old museum place and tackled Tim to the ground. I put my hand over his mouth but he broke free. He punched me in the face and knocked me aside. He even gloated right to my face that even I thought Alicia was guilty. I rushed him and he tried to smother me but eventually he lost his grip and I broke free." Clark said deliberately covering up sand powers and heat vision. "I grabbed him and I slammed him into a metal wall and… he was just gone because I lost control."

Lilah put a hand on Clark's shoulder trying to get him to calm down. "Clark what you just described was self defense."

"Yeah, but he's dead and I don't have a mark on me." Clark pointed out.

Lilah rubbed his shoulder with the way he broods it's almost like a teenage Angel. "Clark you acted in defense of yourself and others OK just remember that for the trial alright."

Clark simply nodded.

Lilah got up from her spot and shook his hand. "It was nice to meet you Clark now if you'll excuse me I have to start working on your defense."

Lilah started to leave until Clark shouted out. "Ms. Morgan"

"Yes, Clark"

"If you and my mom were old friends how come you didn't represent my dad when he was framed by Sheriff Ethan?"

Lilah chuckled who would have thought Jonathon Kent could be arrested. "Me and your dad don't exactly get along. Your mother was like a really big sister to me until she gave it all up to live the simple life of a farmer's wife. I told her she was throwing her life away even slapped your father once for ruining her life. I think your dad would rather confess then deal with having me for an attorney. Good night Clark."

Clark simply nodded it sounds a lot like the situation with his grandfather. "Good night Lilah"

* * *

A couple weeks later and Clark sat in the defense chair feeling numb during the trial. Jonathon had to clench his fists and bite down hard when the prosecutor started comparing Clark and Alicia to a supernatural Bonnie and Clyde even going as far as saying Clark attacked Jason to give Alicia an alibi and Tim never did anything to anyone. Luckily for them the case fell apart during witness statements where while Lana and Jason did say they didn't know who attacked them Lilah did get it on the record that Clark had saved Jason from a shotgun wielding quarterback before, protected lanan from Alicia, and has saved Lana so many times that she had actually lost count so there was no reason for him to attack them. He was here now because apparently the jury has made a decision about the rest of his life.

They all watched as the jury came in and took their seats. The judge simply looked to the courtroom. "All rise" Everyone gets up from their seats Lana leans into Jason just like Jonathon and Martha as Lois tries to keep Chloe calm. "Ladies and gentlemen of the jury have you reached a verdict?"

Clark looked at the jury realizing this is it as an older man started speaking. "We have you honor."

The judge nodded. "How do you find the defendant?"

"On the charge of murder in the first degree we find the defendant Clark Joseph Kent… not guilty."

Everyone on the defense side celebrated except for Lilah and Sheriff Adams.

"Order in the court." The judge shouted.

The juror continued. "On the charge of murder in the second degree we find the defendant… not guilty."

Everyone smiled seeing Clark free of the charges against him as the jury read the last charge. "On the charge of involuntary manslaughter we find the defendant… guilty."

Lilah frowned at the result that was exactly what she was afraid of other wards they would have said not guilty on all charges.

Martha felt like she just had a metal spike pushed through her heart as Jonathon held her trying to calm her down.

The judge turned to the jury. "Ladies and Gentlemen of the jury the court thanks you for your service you are dismissed."

The judge turned to Clark now it was his job to pass sentencing on him. "Clark given your past it is abundantly clear that you did not mean to kill Tim Westcott but the fact of the matter is that you've held yourself above the law for years. You were not a cop Mr. Kent and you have a community service record a few years back form a similar situation which was far too lenient so I sentence you to..."

Lilah objected to this and immediately cut him off. "Your honor up until now Clark has done nothing but protect people. The community service he was served was because he broke up a sexual assault, he was punished for breaking up four people attacking a waitress. He knows he's done wrong and he didn't hide from it the whole trial the last thing he needs is jail time. All you're going to is teach him if he screws up next time is not confess and hide it like everyone else in Smallville does."

"Are you done Ms. Morgan?" The judge asked.

Lilah nodded.

"Then sit down I won't have theatrics in this court room." The judge ordered. "Mr. Kent I sentence to seven years in Stryker's Island you'll have the chance for parole in four. Bailiff take the defendant into custody."

Martha ran up and hugged Clark. "No, please"

Lois watched William Westcott leave with a smug smile on his face and she went to put her fist through it but Chloe stopped by grabbing her arm. "Not here Lois."

Lois frowned and was forced to simply watch as Clark was taken away.

* * *

Clark sat in his holding cell with his parents on the other side.

"So have they processed you yet?" Jonathon asked.

Clark shakes his head no. "I think they're just waiting to do it all at once."

Jonathon simply nodded. "Clark please just go. Break out of here and run. Run like hell"

"And put you and mom in the spotlight and expose my secret. That the two of you have been hiding for fifteen years Dad I won't do that. I can't."

They're all taken by surprise when they see Lilah coming down to pay them a visit.

Jonathon rolled his eyes even he has to pay her, her dues she fought hard for Clark. "Lilah we're grateful for everything you've done but right now we just want to be alone with our son for the time we have left."

Lilah thought about this and put up an innocent act. "About that I kind of paid a visit to the judge. And after a very lengthy debate I was able to convince him to give Clark a suspended sentence."

Martha smiled wide this is over. "You mean Clark can come home with us. Thank you Lilah."

Lilah twitched nervously. "Yeah, don't thank me yet."

Jonathon knew that face. Lawyers nothing is ever as easy as it seems. "What happened?"

"Well I got Clark parole so he won't be going to jail today." Lilah started. "However one of the terms of his release is that he serves it away from Smallville. With all the meteor infected out there Judge Danvers doesn't want a repeat performance. He has to wear an ankle monitor to show us where he is at all times."

Martha looked shocked. "So where is he going to go?"

"Well the first person I called was your father." Lilah answered.

Martha frowned she knew where that one was going. "He didn't even want to be Clark's lawyer. He just said this was proof that marrying Jonathon was throwing my life away."

"Yeah, I got that when I talked to him. He said if he had been allowed in Clark's life before maybe he would have turned out for the better." Lilah replied. "However since Clark's release was dependent on this… I kind of volunteered…"

Jonathon looked at Lilah in a way he's grateful but even with Jor El gone according to Clark his secret can still be a handful. "Lilah honestly we're grateful but…"

"What?" Lilah asked in confusion this was a good thing. "Would you rather see Clark in jail then living with me?"

"No, of course not." Martha replied she's happy Clark doesn't have to see the inside of a jail cell. "It's just LA is a long way from Smallville."

Lilah nodded. "Well maybe it will do Clark some good not fighting the meteor infected all the time. Besides he'll always be nothing but a phone call away from you two. I just figured this would be a better alternative then jail. I mean its two years in LA and then Clark is free to come or go wherever he wants to."

Martha frowned she's not happy about losing Clark but in a lot of ways this might be good for him. There's so much pain in his eyes and although he won't say it he's angry at a lot of people here. Maybe even her and Jonathon. Clark begged someone to listen about Alicia and the whole town turned away even them. Yes she wasn't happy about the whole Red K incident. But maybe if they had given Alicia a chance like Clark pleaded things would have turned out differently. Maybe Clark wouldn't have exploded in raw anger like he did and he wouldn't have killed Tim. And now this is all they can do to keep Clark out of prison. "Thanks Lilah" She turns to Clark. "You call us everyday I don't care what time."

Clark simply nodded and hugged her and his father not believing this is happening. He always has to be in control he's stuck in a world of cardboard and this is what happens when he loses it.

* * *

A couple days later Clark is going through his room packing up he's leaving the key in Smallville along with everything else kryptonian. It would just bring up too many questions as is especially if Lilah sees it. He is however taking the Fire stone or the rock that used to be the fire stone in case something happens. The key will call him from anywhere on earth this stone he's not too sure about. Clark packed up three suitcases and realized the Kents really weren't big on possessions.

Chloe walked into the room and saw Clark staring at the luggage. "Realizing how little you have?"

Clark simply nodded. "Kind of pathetic when your entire life can be packed into three suitcases."

Chloe shakes her head. "Not all of it. Clark you still have me if you want me for a friend. I...just wanted to say that I am so sorry… For everything, it must've been so hard for Alicia. Being so different, having everyone judge you before they even know you. Knowing that there's some people that... might never accept you. I just… I want you to know that I'm here well a phone call away... if you ever need to talk."

"Thanks Chloe I appreciate that." Clark responded as the two hugged. "I'm going to miss you."

"And Lois?" Chloe joked.

"Her too." Clark replied.

Clark and Chloe went downstairs as Clark and Lois hug it out and swap one last round of insults. Clark stopped and saw his parents. "Lex and Lana didn't stop by."

Jonathon shakes his head. "Lex had a meeting he said call him if you need anything."

Clark simply smirked well at least that's something, "Yeah, sure." Clark just let out a low breath. "I wish beyond anything that I could stay."

Both Martha and Jonathon hugged him not sure what to say. Martha was the one to get the words together. "We both wish you could stay too but we all know you can't. We'd rather have you free and away from us then in a cage Clark."

Clark nodded. "You know it's not that long in two years I'll come back and you'll be so sick of me visiting that you'll be locking the doors at night to keep me away."

Martha and Jonathon just forced a smile they know what their son is up to he's not that clever they're all doing their best just to keep a straight face as the car pulls up.

Clark just frowned that's his legal ride out of here. "You know no matter what happened you two always stood by me even when most people would have stopped. Wherever I go you'll always be my parents. I love you both."

Jonathon simply hugged him. "You are my son no matter what Jor El or anyone else says we are you parents Clark we will always be here for you no matter what mistakes you make."

Clark started walking to the car. "I'm not saying it. I'll see you in two years."

Martha smiled. "I'll see you in two years."

Clark put his bags in the car and got in silently as the car drove him to the airport. He can't believe he has to leave Smallville behind. Now not only that he has to go live in Los Angeles with a complete stranger for two years. Clark always knew he'd leave Smallville one day whether he wanted to or not. But he always held out hope for Lana and the nice normal life and she didn't even show up to see him off. Clark just sits back not sure of what's ahead or what he's supposed to do he feels like he should be punished because Clark did a horrible thing as Alicia showed if they get help the meteor infected just might be able to be cured but he never gave Tim that chance. So why does he deserve to be free?

* * *

Author's Notes

Smallville is owned by the WB

Angel is owned By Joss Whedon.

Law was beaten senseless and left in a corner in the making of this fic.


	2. Day One

A/N: Angel: Season 3 Post heartthrob

* * *

Clark clamped down as his hands grabbed the corners of his seats. He hates flying if men were meant to fly they'd have wings. Lilah looked at him with a smile on her face she wonders what the small town's boy response is going to be to living in the big city. They get off the plane and Clark walks with her to a very nice apartment that is apparently going to be his home for the foreseeable future.

Lilah was walking with Clark to her apartment. "You're going to like it here Clark. I know it."

"I don't really think I'll fit in." Clark replied.

Lilah smiled as she was opening the door. "Well that's the great thing about LA Clark, no one really ever fits in here."

Clark looked at her. "That sounds confusing."

"It's not" Lilah assured him. "It just makes it real easy to fit in."

They both open the door and see an Asian man.

"Of course there's also an infestation problem." Lilah adds sarcastically. "What are you doing here Gavin?"

Gavin smiled seeing Lilah with a complete stranger. "Didn't realize you like them so young."

Lilah glared at him. "His name is Clark and he'll be living with me for a while. Now get out before I shoot you for trespassing."

Clark watches as Gavin leaves. "Who was that?"

"A parasite" Lilah replied. "Just clings onto something important and sucks the life right out of you."

Clark holds his head for a moment and looks at a radiator vent. "Do you hear anything?"

Lilah shakes her head. "No I don't hear anything do you?"

Clark rubbed the front of his head. "I guess it could just be jet lag from the trip here."

Lilah shrugged guessing that could be it but she doubts it she points to a door. "Well why don't you go get unpacked and sleep it off."

Clark looked around his room it's bigger then the room he has in Smallville, or had in Smallville. Clark hears the same noise again and focuses on the room in X-ray vision. He sees the last thing he wanted to see as he sees an audio recorder in the ventilation along with a camera in the closet. Well maybe the judge won't mind it if he gets a place all on his own.

* * *

Clark came into the living and dropped two audio bugs and a video recorder on the table in front of Lilah. "Something you want to tell me?"

Lilah looked at the equipment well now she knows why Gavin was here. "Where did you get these?"

"In my room. Lex told me you were Lionel's lawyer." Clark said explaining himself.

Lilah played around with the equipment then smashed it on the table. "Clark this wasn't about you it's about me."

Clark rolled his eyes hearing that excuse from Lex before. "Yeah, I'm sure."

Lilah looked at him. "It's the truth Clark, Wolfram and Hart is a very cut throat law firm Gavin bugged my apartment so he can get the jump on me."

Lilah reached into her pocket and gave Clark some money. "I'll tell you what why don't you spend the day exploring LA. Come back at like 10 at night and the bugs should be cleared out by then."

* * *

Clark spent the day exploring LA and one thing was for sure he definitely didn't fit in here. Not that Smallville was much better. There are so many more people here super hearing is going to drive him insane. Clark looks over the city and just doesn't even know where to begin he doesn't know anyone here, hell he barely knows Lilah let alone trust her. He knows the judge doesn't want him in Smallville but couldn't he have served his parole in Metropolis he knows his way around there and he can probably get work that doesn't involve punching open ATMs.

Clark was pulled out of his thoughts by a scream he saw a woman with a gun held to her but he x rayed the situation and saw nothing but blanks and cameras. So even if he does help he could just be blowing his secret to the world... great.

Clark just walked emptily through the city and got a brochure about people getting old quick here. Clark went to a clothes store and got a black shirt maybe he can spend the night in doors at a bar.

* * *

Clark spent the night at the bar and as he suspected he's bored out of his mind. Just watching from the shadows as people dance and drink this was so much easier when he was high as a kite and not a killer. Clark stood up there for two hours but feeling nothing but watching other people live.

Clark steps outside and hears a scream that for once isn't phoned in. He moved in a blur across the city and got to where he needed to go. She saw a young brunette with glasses on in jeans and a blue shirt cornered by three men with deformed faces. He quickly pushes the three men into the wall and checks the girl. "It's OK you're gonna be fine."

"No, I'm not baby steps, they don't really work." The woman countered nervously.

Clark went to the three and checked them and found no pulse on any of them. Clark fell to the floor sitting. "Oh god, not again I barely touched them"

The woman took Clark by the hands. "Why don't we get out of here?"

Clark got back to his feet numbly followed her not showing any emotions he didn't even last a day without killing someone. He deserves to be in jail or a lab somewhere safe to protect the world from him. As they walk Clark is grabbed from behind and thrown into the wall. Clark looks and to his surprise it's the three guys he thought he just killed how are they alive again.

"You shouldn't have interfered Jethro I don't care what kind of demon you are."

Clark looked at them and to his surprise they tried to bite him and Clark just put his arm up and to his surprise he bites through and gets blood.

Clark quickly shoved him into the wall and shook his arm not believing that hurt. Before Clark can gather his thoughts someone else jumped into the alley. And onto the three other guys. Clark watched him and it was obvious the guy was a martial artist despite the goofy hair.

"Get her out of here." The other man ordered.

Clark picked the other girl up and headed out of the alley. And down at five blocks not superspeed but fast enough to get out of there. Clark put her down as she regained her footing. "Wow you're fast mister."

"Thanks" Clark replied putting her down. "So do you need to go to the hospital?"

The woman shakes her head vehemently. "No, no they'll find me and I don't want them to just take me home."

Clark looked at them. "They'll find you again."

"No, no not them alley monsters, just them please take me home." The girl pleaded.

Clark nodded as it was what he could do. "Just lead the way."

The girl walked home with Clark right behind her almost flanking her. He wonders what it is that has her so scared of the world. The girl led him to a hotel and Clark walked her to the door.

"Well I'm home…bye" With that the girl ran right into the door slamming it shut leaving Clark stumped.

* * *

Clark went to Lilah's apartment at 11 PM at night. She saw her reading a book of all things in a shirt and sweatpants and glasses didn't see that one coming. But on the bright side she kept her word. Clark can't even hear the slightest buzz of something that might be a camera.

Lilah looked at him. "So what did you do your first night on the town?"

"Nothing" Clark answered he wasn't about to tell her he got in a fight his first night on parole.

"Clark no one does nothing in LA." Lilah replied.

Clark shrugged. "Guess I'm not used to LA."

Lilah looked at Clark. "So I'm not trying to pressure your or anything but have you given any thought to a job yet?"

Clark shakes his head. "No, not yet and I know I have to get one." He's not letting Lilah pay his way.

Lilah got to her feet. "Well the apartment has been swept clean and I could probably get you something at the firm."

Clark scratched his head trying to figure out what to say. "Thanks but I kind of don't have much interest in being a lawyer… or working at a place where it's common practice to place bugs on each other."

Lilah nodded. "I understand. Just keep in mind it's going to be slim pickings on the job front… you know with."

Clark frowned. "I know but I'll find something."

Lilah watched Clark as he went to his bedroom. "Good night Clark."

"Good night"

Lilah looked at Clark's activity through his monitor it will only go off and alert the authorities if he leaves LA but it seems glitchy how did he go from a club to an alley in a second?

* * *

Cordelia watched as Fred tried to sneak back into her room. "So how was your first night back out in the world?"

Fred shrugged nervously. "Well it was a night in the world and too many baby steps I wasn't ready for." Fred finished with laugh at her own joke.

Cordelia shrugged with a smirk. "I don't know I kind of noticed you had a sweet cute muscle guy walking you home."

Fred just tilted her head. "Oh, ah, ah don't really attract sweet cute guys."

Cordy shrugged she saw her point. Right now it's more important for her to get back in the world then anything else. "Well you have it in you because that boy… hello salty goodness."

It dawned on Fred. "Oh that guy he was just saving me good night." Fred ran into the door and slammed it shut."

Cordy shrugged and headed downstairs she'll get the cliff notes from her wall tomorrow. She came downstairs and saw a battered and bloody Angel. "What the hell happened to you?"

Angel looked at her. "Vampires"

Cordy just tuts in disbelief. "Some hero you are."

Angel looked at her offended. "Hey two of them died easy enough it's not my fault the last one took steroids."

"Yeah I'm sure they did." Cordy countered.

Angel looked at her. "He did! Well I'm going right back out I lost track of Fred."

Cordy grabbed him and stopped him. "She came in while you were gone someone even walked her home."

Angel nodded it was good to see. "So where is she now?"

"You actually have to ask that question?" Cordy asked.

Angel doesn't say a word and heads upstairs.

* * *

Clark looks around and sees he's in a mountain area or somewhere isolated. He looks straight and sees a blond woman laying down on the floor. He turns her around and saw it was Alicia.

"You didn't really think saving one life would make up for a life you took did it."

Clark got to his feet and stared at Tim. "I was trying to help someone like I always do."

"Not tonight, you convinced yourself that if you could save her it would somehow make up for what you did to me."

Clark eyed Tim as he walked around him. "I was just trying to do the right thing."

"For who?" Tim asked. "Alicia was cured whose to say I couldn't have been. Little lesson Clark, once you mix black and white together you get gray. After that it doesn't matter how much white you add in you're grey. Redemption doesn't work that way."

Clark turned around and saw Tim was gone he looked at his hand and a saw a little spec of red and went to flick it off instead it dripped down his hand. The more Clark fought it the redder his hands became until each were drenched.

Clark shot up awake and looked at his hands he looked at the clock and saw the time. Well that's one day down only seven hundred and nineteen to go.

* * *

Author's Notes

Thanks for the reviews

Updates for this story will take time. I went in blind on it as this started off as a Buffy crossover but I'm getting a general idea for it now.

Up Next: Caritas.


	3. The Unspoken

Clark stretched his arms ready to face another day in LA. He opens his door and smells a very familiar aroma of food to him as he comes out but his hope is quickly dashed seeing Lilah cooking breakfast. Well he guesses he shouldn't be surprised all things considered it's just no mystery as to who taught her.

"Good morning" Clark said taking a seat.

Lilah smiled and put a plate out full of food. "Morning, I think we got off on the wrong foot yesterday thanks to Gavin."

Clark sat down and started eating. "It's good thank you."

Lilah nodded. "It's not exactly a talent you go promoting around a law firm. So what's on tap for you today?"

"Job hunting" Clark answered. "I have to find a job before they throw me back in jail."

Lilah looked at him she was hoping to get him a job as just a courier something non lethal, nothing in blood yet and just a steady paycheck. Besides the Luchador that does it now is just depressing. "Well you can always come to work in the office."

Clark shakes his head no. "I was already bugged and had my whole life investigated by my best friend I don't want that to become a regular thing in my life."

Lilah nodded in understanding but wondered what his life was like in Smallville. "Well there's always an open invitation if you change your mind. Now I'd like to talk more but I have an important meeting with a United States Congressman so lock up before you go."

Clark watched Lilah leave he is job hunting in the afternoon but he's not telling her what he's doing in the morning. She'll take him to the Psych Ward. "Have fun… I guess."

* * *

Clark enters the library he plans to spend the next two hours here speed reading. He looks up the catalog and gets everything he can find on vampires and they're all on one bookshelf. Clark sits in silence at the bottom of the shelves reading the books front to back and even he has to say he's shocked to say the least. According to these books vampires are actually just as old as men and earth started off as a demonic wasteland. He can't exactly say he's surprised but according to this these are soulless monsters. Demons installed in human bodies through magic.

Clark fights the urge to groan in the library. If what he's reading is true they are are constant magical anchors that keep them alive which means they can hurt him because their whole bodies are living magic. Clark looks at the clock and saw it was pressing noon and quickly packed up and left.

* * *

Clark entered a club for a relaxing afternoon seeing it's empty. He sat at the bar and read through the job ads he wonders if any of these will even hire him as soon as they find out what he's done. Clark watches a man in green make up and a blue suit come into the bar. "Nice clothes"

"Thank you cupcake so what do you did think of this set up?" Lorne asked.

Clark nodded not taking his eyes off the paper. "It's interesting... I think I should have just stayed at the library but they didn't like the creepy guy that was reading all he could on vampires."

Lorne nodded and checked the drinks for tonight. "So what are you doing here pal?"

"Just looking through the want ads in peace and having a root beer." Clark replied letting Lorne get back to work.

Lorne fills the bottles while Clark just lets out a quiet hum. Lorne looks up and reads him. "Huh well that's confusing."

"What's confusing?" Clark asked.

Lorne wasn't sure how much to tell him since he's just learning about vampires. "You will save the earth and topple a great evil but travel with someone you never thought."

Clark looked at him in utter confusion. "So what you're a psychic?"

"Something like that." Lorne replied and pointed to a specific ad. "That's the one you want."

Clark looked down and smiled a job at the police department. "Yeah I don't think I'm going to get that one."

"You never know until you try cupcake." Lorne replied. "I'll tell you what go apply and whether or not you get the job I'll let you in for free next week."

Clark shrugged might as well... it will be good for a laugh.

* * *

Clark was in shock as he moved down to the files room. He figured this would be a conflict of interest all things considered. But nope he actually got a job at the police department. He goes down and sees a blond whom has apparently scared away all the other people that took this job. Clark looks at the wall and sees pictures of a lot of people between 18-30.

"So is this a side hobby something like that." Clark asked.

The blond looked up. "They're usually called my X-files and waste of time according to other cops."

Clark looked at them. "But they're all someone's son or daughter."

"That doesn't matter to them." The blond replied. "So what can I do for you?"

"I'm working here now." Clark answered. "I'm Clark Kent."

The blond shook his hand. "Kate Lockley welcome to the dead end."

"Dead end" Clark asked.

"Files is pretty much a dead end that's what I was told when they hired me back." Kate answered.

"You're a cop?" Clark asked.

Kate nodded. "I was and then a lot of bad things happen that I couldn't explain. Now I work here part time until I can get enough to get my antiques business off the ground. So what brings you here?"

"Avoiding Prison" Clark answered.

Kate looked at the kid in red and blue and wondered what he could have done. "DUI community service?"

Clark shakes his head no. "Involuntary manslaughter"

Kate smirked they must really be trying to get rid of her. "So why did you do it?"

"Someone killed someone important to me I lost control and I killed him." Clark responded.

Kate just put hand on Clark's shoulder remembering how violent she was to her father's killers. She'd be in the same exact situation if vampires didn't turn to dust. "I'm sorry... so let me show you what to do."

* * *

Gavin walked into Lilah's office and saw a man in a bizarre fez leave the room. Lilah chose to take on a reckless mission and said Angel of all people would be used to help their client out of this mess. "Brave move yesterday volunteering Angel like that especially with your track record."

"It's called taking chances Gavin something a cockroach like you will never know anything about." Lilah answered.

Gavin nodded. "You know that kid you are living with got a job at the LAPD."

Lilah looked up a little surprised. "Clearly I underestimated him… good for him."

Gavin looked at her figuring she would crack at that. "I wonder if Linwood would share your optimism."

"Yes someone that could get in and out of evidence lockers at any time. How dare I let someone work for the police?" Lilah quipped wondering if Gavin has the place station bugged just like her apartment.

Gavin didn't say a word and left the office deciding to put things in motion to bug Angel's apartment.

* * *

Halfway through his first day Clark can't take his eyes off the wall. There's so many. He's also curious about Kate. Her name appeared on almost all of those books he read this morning. "Can I ask you something feel free to call me crazy."

Kate just nods waiting for the question.

"Do you think vampires are real?"

Kate looks at him with careful eyes she needs this job. "Are you IA?"

"No" Clark answered.

Kate collected herself and gave the best answer she could. "I don't think vampires are real… I know they are."

Clark looked at the pictures on the wall. "Do you think vampires did this?"

Kate nods looking at all the missing person's mostly filed by other runaways. "They're the damned and unspoken."

"Unspoken" Clark asked.

Kate nodded. "They're all street kids or actors and actresses that left everything behind to chase that big break so barely anyone works to find them or even notice they're gone."

"So how do I stop vampires?" Clark asked.

Kate looked at him and wondered like he would do any good. "You don't I slay them not you."

"So you're that slayer thing?" Clark asked.

Kate shakes her head impressed he actually did some reading on it. "No, I'm just a concerned citizen. Also you have to kill vampires you can't just knock them out and leave them for the cops. Can you do that?"

"If it means saving people like them that can't speak up for themselves or defend themselves from being killed every night. Yes."

Kate looked at him. "So what is this to you redemption?"

Clark shakes his head no. "This isn't about me I want these killings to stop I don't want to help them to try for a clean slate it's just the right thing to do."

Kate nodded and wrote something down on a piece of paper. "You meet me tomorrow after work I'll show you a thing or two."

* * *

Clark came home that night from his first day of work and saw a man standing at the door with Lilah in a set of his clothes.

The smiled and offered a hand. "You must be Clark right. I'm Billy. Thank you for the loan I'll see about getting you clothes that are more shaped for LA."

"Don't mention it and your thank you is enough." Clark replied shaking the man's hand as Lilah's eyes light up in fear.

Clark went inside and took a shower processing what he learned today vampires, actual vampires are real. He has to admit he never would have saw that one coming unless there was some lame thing about vampire bats drinking kryptonite laced water and biting people with super rabies.

Clark came out and saw Lilah with a gun in her hands this can't be good. "OK I was late by about five minutes sorry."

Lilah looked at him as her arms tired out. "So how do you feel about me?"

Clark's eyes shot out he wasn't sure how to respond or react to that. "I-I think you're a beautiful woman but you're also a good friend of my mom's and a very kind woman taking me in so I don't go to prison for five years."

Lilah smiled and lowered the gun. "Well you're definitely Martha's son alright she raised you proper."

"And finding out my opinion on women was enough of a reason to pull a gun on me?" Clark asked.

Lilah looked at him nervous. "I kind of pissed off someone you'll know when he acts dramatically but stops at the door because he's too scared to come in. Don't invite him in."

Clark nodded is it bad that he wonders if this could just be another of her co workers? "Yes she did…I'm heading to bed. God night Lilah."

Lilah looked at him not sure how to react. He could be faking it. "Good night Clark."

She watches as Clark goes upstairs and for bed. Is he immune to Billy's touch or did he lose all his hatred when he saw it made him kill a man? She has a feeling there's more to Martha's son then what she or he is telling and that's not even that much. This could cause a lot of problems if others find out the truth before she does.

Lilah sits back and decides to do some research tonight on Clark before he was branded a murderer. It's not like she can sleep tonight anyway knowing Billy touched Clark.

* * *

Author's notes

I don't know why I keep writing short chapters but I do. Well at least the wait is much shorter then if I did my usual ten.

Thanks for the reviews.

Up Next: Vampire hunting 101


	4. A Night on the Town

Clark got up early the next morning in LA knowing he would have to get to work. And no not just filing work for the police office he has somewhere else he has to go first. He comes out and sees Lilah exactly where he left her last night on the couch. Clark walks over to her and gently nudges her awake. "Lilah"

Lilah shot awake and looked at him. "Clark, what time is it?"

"Seven in the morning" Clark replied.

Lilah looked at the clock she lasted as long as she could but Clark really was immune to Billy's touch… thank god. "I have to get ready for work."

Clark stepped aside as she went to her room. "I'm heading out I'll see you later."

"Clark wait!" Lilah stopped him at the door. "Can I ask you something?"

Clark stopped and waited for her to ask a question.

Lilah looked him up and got a good view of where he came from. "You had an act for this hero bit for a long time. Would you do it all again if you were given the chance to? Knowing you would kill a man in a blind rage."

"Without any doubt or hesitation." Clark answered. "I regret what happened with Tim but I saved a lot of lives and I wouldn't give that up for anything."

Clark left the apartment and Lilah found herself in doubt. She knows Clark isn't normal just one little peak into his birth certificate will make that clear. She has to say it is well forged though. If you knew Jonathon Kent personally you would never have guessed there was a chance that it wasn't a legitimate document that said the Kents adopted Clark. But considering all the bickering Martha went through with her father, Martha never would have gone to Lionel Luthor of all people for help unless it was to fake an adoption. Lilah thought it through maybe she should put together a little test to see but who knows what will happen then.

* * *

Clark moved in a blur to an abandoned building. Clark knows he still has a couple hours before work so he can use those to try to train himself and see where exactly his strength is and see where he needs to be to contain it. Clark looks at a wall and just shoves it as hard as he can knocking the wall into the next three walls knocking them all down. Well that was too much. He looks to another wall and hits it much gentler this time not even denting it. Clark hit it again and smiles this time seeing his hand slightly imprinted on it. Clark smiles and closes his hand making a fist and punching the wall. Just the right amount of force he hopes as nothing is toppled and it should be enough to make him look like someone that just really likes the gym tonight. Now let's see how the rest of his abilities fair.

* * *

Kate looked up and saw Clark and if it wasn't an interesting sight. "Renovating your apartment?"

Clark looked at her confused. "No, why?"

Kate pointed out a pile of drywall dust on his arm. "No reason. So are you ready for another eight hours in the pit?"

"Beats twenty four in a cage." Clark replied. "So are there new things to file away or same old?"

"Just one case solved last night and it was bloody sad to say." Kate replied. "Couple married twenty five years and the husband just up and beats the wife to death. Then when he comes to he suicides by cop."

"Suicide by cop" Clark repeated as if asking a question.

Kate nodded and started to explain. "He stole a cop's gun and ran into the back room. He came out and pointed the gun at them. The other officers did what they had to; only they didn't know he had emptied out the bullets in the other room."

Clark frowned and could understand a bit why he would do that. It was bad enough killing someone you hate but your own wife. "Wow remind me to never ask again."

"Agreed" Kate replied as she held the door open and they headed for the office for another day of work.

* * *

That night Clark has to say he was taken back he always came to a cemetery for a decent place to collect his thoughts after his world was rattled… or to sneak up on Lana. He's thankful that didn't come up in court. They'd probably lock him away and throw away the key. Clark watched on silently as Kate put a silencer onto her gun. To his surprise he saw a man shoot out of the grave just like she said he would.

Kate pointed at the vampire. "Clark this is a vampire." Kate wasted no time and shot the vampire in the head knocking him down for a moment. She took the opportunity to stake the vampire when it came back to life for Clark to see and Clark watched as it exploded into dust. "That's how you kill them."

Clark looked in shock and saw it that was one of those guys that bit him. Or at least similar face and teeth. Clark was so taken back something snuck up on him and Clark just leaned over flipping his attacker over and seeing another vampire. Kate wasted no time and threw him the stake and just watched. The vampire rushed him but to Clark he was as slow as Molasses and the farmboy just effortlessly staked him.

Kate looked at him in shock. "Oh wow, glad I never got on your bad side."

Clark looked at her. "Yeah… So is there anything else you can teach me is there a way to stop these guys without killing them."

Kate shakes her head no. "The only way I know of not killing them is resouling them. And I'll never do that?"

"Why not?" Clark asked seemed better then just killing them.

Kate looked at him. "You feel guilt for what you did right?"

Clark nodded he still has nightmares about it and they don't seem to be giving up anytime soon but its getting better day by day. "Everyday"

Katie nodded knowing that Clark is a good kid but had a really bad break. "Well imagine performing countless acts of butchery every day. Not for vengeance or anything but just because you want to because you just don't care because you're not even there. And then suddenly you're back left with a trail of dead bodies the demon left in your wake as each and every scream tears you apart."

Clark kept quiet he can't imagine it. Clark would just wonder how an innocent dealt with all the damage his demonic self did. Might be easier to just put them out of their misery like Kate said. "Yeah got it."

Kate saw that what she said got through. "Ok now come on I need to teach you about demons now. They're a little more complicated."

* * *

Clark spent the next week with a solid routine tearing up abandoned buildings in the morning going to work in the afternoons and patrolling with Kate at nights fighting vampires and occasional demons. Clark came into the kitchen of Lilah's apartment ready for another day at the office seeing Lilah has cooked for him again. He must have done something really good. "Lilah is there something wrong."

Lilah shakes her head seeing Clark come in. "I'm just curious as to what exactly you do with your time. You come home every day covered in plaster dust."

"It's a dirty city." Clark defended himself… OK even he realized how dumb that sounded.

Lilah looked at him. "Oh it's LA I don't imagine it as a utopia of clean living I just want to make sure you're adjusting OK."

Clark nodded he's fine where he is. "I'm getting along fine… don't worry about me."

"You're my best friend's son in my care it's my job to worry." Lilah insisted. "And on that note when are you getting your GED."

"I have to get that?" Clark asked not that it will be a challenge he's just curious.

Lilah nodded. "Either that or finish high school during the day."

Clark frowned the joys of being 18. "I'll take the test."

Lilah handed him a sheet. "Test is on Sunday good luck."

Clark simply sighed. It won't be a problem he could have graduated sophomore year if he wanted to. "No problem thanks for setting it up."

"Don't mention it." Lilah replied since he's keeping him in the house for the morning or at least trying to. "So what's in store for you today? Can I talk you into taking a half day and going to work in the afternoon."

Clark dug into his food he can give an old building a reprieve he's a lot farther along then he was before he got here that's for sure. "Sure, so tell me about your work you didn't have to bug anyone did you?"

Lilah shakes her head and laughs. It shows how warped her work is when that's a standard question. "Actually I did a good thing for an illegal and got him legalized papers so he can stay in the country."

Clark took that in he thought Lilah was just a blood thirst lawyer who wanted her next win maybe there was more to her then she let on. "So what's the person's name?"

"Who?" Lilah asked.

"The person you helped get into the country." Clark clarified.

Lilah nodded it wasn't as much immigration as getting papers together so a vampire could look legit and cut off Gavin's plan of attack. "Angel, so you want to go shopping get you a new wardrobe for LA."

Clark looked himself over. "What's wrong with what I have?"

"I can't sum that up in four hours." Lilah replied. "Unless you want to spend all night too." She hoped he didn't say yes to that she still has things to set up.

Clark shakes his head. "Actually I'm going to a club tonight."

Lilah nodded gratefully. Her night will be a whole lot easier if Clark's off the grid tonight. "Oh that's wonderful since I'm working real late tonight. Just put a shirt on the door if you know…"

Clark looked away from her and turned a bright shade of red. "I don't think anything should happen that fast."

Lilah chuckled if she ever needed proof he was Martha's son. "Well you're in LA that will probably change so what club are you going to tonight anyways?"

"Little place I know owner told me I could come in free of charge tonight." Clark answered.

"Well have fun tonight."

* * *

Clark came into Caritas and saw demons… lots and lots of demons. Last week he just thought it was prosthetics and face paint. Now he knows the truth and this place kind of creeps him out but as long as the vampires and demons play nice he guesses he can too. He hops onto a bar stool and sees the demon from last week listening intently to the demon singing.

Clark looked at Lorne carefully. "Something wrong?"

"Precious up there has a short lifeline. I just hope it's not contagious. So how did that job interview go?" Lorne asked with a smile.

"Well considering how accurate you are I think you already know. Problem was my partner didn't show up today which left me alone for eight hours in probably the world's biggest filing cabinet."

Lorne patted him on the shoulder. "Can't win them all cupcake." He sees the stage open. "How about entertaining us with a little number?"

Clark looked at him. "I don't think so."

Lorne looked at him just from the vagueness of the original reading he could one thing. Clark Kent has a very important destiny he'd like to know more. "Come on don't be shy."

"Oh no I don't dance or sing. I can't even play a guitar I kept breaking strings so forget it." Clark replied.

Lorne saw it was a moot point as three familiars entered the club. He walked over and greeted them while Clark wallowed into his drink. He looked over and saw a girl sit next to him with crimson red hair. "Guy drinks like that he either has a death wish or wants to forget something. So which is it?"

"Probably a little bit of both." Clark admitted though knowing Jor El. He will screw him over even if he does figure out a way to die.

"I'm Erica"

"Clark"

Erica smiled seeing him it's rare to meet nice people. She leaned over and whispered into his ear. "So you want to go somewhere a little more private and intimate."

Clark shakes his head. "I'll pass on that."

"I don't bite."

Clark chuckled. "Yes you do… vampires only want me for my body."

Erica looked at him well he knows his demons but he's also a sweet guy. She's ready to be a sire and he's brooding she figures she's doing him a favor. "I could take away whatever it is you know. No more pain and no more brooding I could give you eternal life with no pain in it."

Clark looked at her and smiled. "I'm already immortal, I caused the pain myself, and I'm not letting a demon take over my body so thanks for the offer but I'm declining."

Erica shrugged and walked away his loss.

* * *

Clark took a drink and simply tuned out the club for now. He's taken back when he hears a voice start to sing a voice that's very familiar to him. He turns to the stage and is taken back by the site on stage he barely recognizes her. Gone were the pony tails and glasses replaced with long brown hair and a rather nice singing voice compared to his along with a silver dress that just made her all the more beautiful as it clung to her like a second skin. Clark kept his eyes glued to the stage and did all he could not to torch the club and Lorne smiled seeing Clark practically hypnotized by Fred on stage. Clark looked at the stage until a hand waved in front of his face bringing him back.

"You might want to put the orbs back in."

Clark turned around and saw another woman in blond hair. "I'm sorry."

Cordelia looked at him confused. "For what I just recommended a little bit of control first?"

"Guess its just instinct… I apologize a lot." Clark offered weakly.

Cordelia simply laughed just as awkward as Fred. This sucks he was hoping she was just a guy on redemption like Angel but he likes her and so does Wes. She has to give props to Fred it's pretty impressive for a shut in to have two guys after her. "Why don't you come join us after the song?" She heads back to the table seeing Fred definitely has Clark's attention

Clark listens to her sing it's a unique take on crazy until the precious demon walks by and is shot so fast Clark can't even react as his blood hits Fred in the face as a wave of gunfire enters the place. Clark wastes no time and runs up to the stage grabbing Fred carrying her back down and keeping her down under the table and quickly used his eyes to burn up any bullet he could hit not wanting anyone hurt in a ricochet as they kill two demons. He sees someone about to shoot Erica with some sort of launching stake and on instinct tries to heat up the weapon only for something to blind him like a flare. Clark got his eyes to focus again and saw he was too late as Fred cuddled in closer to him. At least his eyes have gotten stronger then last year.

Cordelia turned to Wes guilty Angel asked her to look out for her. "Where's Fred?"

Wes pointed over to Clark and Cordy just waved to Fred. OK that's one thing now the other. "What's going on I thought demon violence was impossible in this place?"

"Those aren't demons." Wes answered.

"It's time! Let's truck!" One of them shouted that must have been the leader.

Another one with a shotgun merely smiled roaming the club. "Woah, don't be in such a rush, man! You're always in such a hurry. You're liable to miss out on some of the more interesting things in life. - Yo! Charlie Gunn! Come on, now. I know you're in here. Where you at?"

Gunn stands up from behind the bar "I'm right here."

Clark looked on and saw the leader in shock so these two must know each other.

Rondell looked at Gunn still trying to wrap his head around this. "G-man. What're you doing here?"

Gio grinned. "Come on. Tell him! Tell him how you been rolling up in here for months... tossing back drinks with your demon buddies."

Rondell looked at Gunn "What he's saying - that ain't true."

"Why not? His best friend's a vampire. What you expect?" Gio replied.

Gunn looked for a peaceful way out of this. "Rondell, go. Just take your crew and leave."

Rondell shakes his head "No. Not until I get some answers."

"That's right. Answers. The man wants some answers." Gio added

Wesley stands up. "Yes, I think we all would."

Cordy went to stop him but too late. "Wesley!"

Gunn looked at his friend. "Wes, stay out of this."

Wesley looked at Gunn disappointed. "As much as I would like to, am afraid I'm in it. We all are."

Lorne slowly stands up. Gio cocks his head at a couple of guys and they grab Lorne and hustle him out into the open.

"Hey. Hey! That's enough!" Gunn shouted.

Clark watches them argue apparently they've been doing this for a while to demons. Kate said there were other people that do this he just didn't expect this level of savagery. Clark has to agree with Gunn he thinks his name was about losing the mission who knows how many people they could have hit if he wasn't here.

Clark looked down to Fred who was shivering. "I'm going to do something in a couple seconds. Are you going be OK by yourself?"

Fred just nodded.

Clark smiled. "Good OK please don't tell anyone about this."

Fred shakes her head as she remembers and grabs his arm. "You can't forcefield makes it impossible for anything to attack... it's why I agreed to come here."

Clark rolled his eyes that must have been what him when this all started. Well at least he isn't blind but he can't take the chance of them killing everyone if he messes up. "Perfect"

Clark saw how nervous Fred was so he took her hand for support "You're going to be OK I promise." He turned back to the conversation with the others.

Gunn looked at the two but focused back on Rondell and Gio. "Look at me. Look at me! That's got nothing to do with them. This is between us." Rondell looks back over his shoulder at Gunn. "*Us. Let 'em go, man."

Gio shrugged. "Yeah, why not? We can do that. After all… we ain't 'monsters'."

Gunn throws his keys at Wes' feet. "Take my truck. The south side. They won't stop you."

Wes doesn't move, but Cordy picks up the keys.

Rondell turns to aim at Gunn again "How can you be sitting up in here with these things and tell me I'm the one that lost the mission?"

Gunn frowned seeing how far they have drifted apart. "Because it's true. We used to face death because we had to. Now you're chasing it down, man, for the fun of it. That ain't right."

Rondell spins to aim at Cordy, who is with Clark helping Fred up. "One! Just one. Her." Cordy looks at Wes "The others stay."

"I'm not leaving here without her." Cordy puts an arm around Fred. "No way."

Some of the gang pulls Fred away from her and Clark goes to push them back but Fred clings onto him before he can do it. Clark just looked at Cordy at the doors. "I'll take care of her. I promise."

Cordy nodded and left maybe she and Angel can come up with a rescue plan.

* * *

Clark stood with Fred in his arms for a half hour in silence resisting the urge to strangle Gio with the microphone cord. Until the machine malfunctioned and he shot it. After that Lorne confronted Gio on something about his past and Gunn took the opportunity to take the gun off him. However when worse came to worse instead of shooting Gio, Gunn shot a demon as another person entered. They watch as Angel shows his vampire face leaving Gunn with the choice of whether or not to kill him.

Gunn looks at Angel standing there in his vamp face. After a beat he drops the stake. "That's not gonna happen."

Gio looked at him. "I knew it!"

Gunn looked at the psycho as far as what he can see. "You don't know anything. You think I won't kill him because he's my friend?" Angel turns back to his human face. "That ain't why." Gunn steps closer to Angel. "Truth is, he can never be my friend. It's on account of what he is. Not his fault, really. Just the way it worked out."

Rondell looked at Gunn not believing this. "He ain't your friend… I am… And you gonna chose that over me?"

Gunn looks back at Rondell. "Looks like. It's about the mission, bro. He's got it. You don't."

Gio smiled arming Gunn's old crossbow. "Oh so you think, just because you're letting that monster live you got the mission, huh? Well, as far as I can see, a monster lover ain't no better than a monster, and I kill monsters. That's what I do. So anybody wanna walk out of here tonight, they gonna have to show me. Come on! Step on up and do what your friend here wouldn't... kill the vampire... and you can leave this place. Otherwise... stay and burn with the rest of them. Gio holds up his crossbow rig and looks at Fred, Clark, and the group of humans huddled together behind them. "Who wants to live?"

Fred slowly gets up from her spot looks over at Angel. "I'm sorry. I just I don't wanna die."

Clark looked at her. "Please don't do this."

Fred takes the crossbow and aims it at Angel. "I just can't die here."

"It's OK I understand." Angel assured her.

Gio starts giving Fred advice about how to kill him when to Clark's surprise she aims it at Gio. It's always the quiet ones.

"Although I thought I might just shoot you in the throat instead. Now, if I pierce one of your carotid arteries, considering the temperature in here, 'cause I think somebody shot the thermostat, the blood loss is gonna be heavy. And there's a chance I'll puncture a vocal cord and you won't even be able to scream. But you'll want to when the blood loss to your brain results in a cerebral vascular event. - That's a stroke. I wasn't trying to sound snooty."

Clark looks at Fred she's too nice to have something like this weigh down on her. "You don't want to do this."

"I can't" Fred replied.

Clark shakes his head and gets beside her so that if people start shooting he can cover her. "Please... don't shoot."

"I can't." Fred answered holding it closer she can't let the man who saved her from Pylea die she can't even aim at him.

Angel looked at the new guy with suspicion he's killed someone before though it's not surprising considering he doesn't exactly smell human. "Fred. Fred, its okay. Just point it at me. At me, Fred."

Fred shakes her head. "I can't."

"Yes you can really its OK." Angel assured her

Clark takes a breath in relief he didn't know he was holding when Fred looks to Angel and Gio gets the crossbow off her as he pushes her but Clark is quick to catch her as Gio aims at Angel but Clark snatches the crossbow from him as a blue barrier goes down.

Angel smiled. "Thank you ladies."

Clark watches Angel punch Gio and Clark hands Fred to Lorne as all of Gunn's gang look around wondering what happened to their guns as Gunn, Wes, and Clark join the fight. Clark smiled seeing the punches he connected he really does have it down and here he almost thought he was wasting time as he connects with a guy's jaw and watches him drop and roll.

Gio looked around not believing this. "Come on guys! Fight back! It's ten against four! This is pathetic! Hey, I'm done with you people. I don't even know why I came out to this coast! LA sucks. I'm going back to Florida, alright? You're lucky I don't have my old crew." The head of the gray demon, sitting on a chair behind Gio, starts to split apart and it morphs into a huge, insect-like monster. "I'd drag you out on the beach for a little sunshine and toast your..."

Gio is cut off by a wooden chair flying over his head that smashed into the insect creature knocking it out cold. Gio looked at Clark seeing he was the one that threw it. Clark didn't say a word and just hit Gio with a little less pull as he went sailing across the floor.

* * *

Clark collected himself outside of the club with Fred who was waiting for a taxi. "So I enjoyed this wonderful night how about you?"

Fred chuckled innocently. "It was a little too exciting for me. But thank you for trying to stop me from killing Angel or Gio even though I was never going to."

Clark looked at her he never thought to keep a situation by threatening to shoot a guy in the throat. "Well I enjoyed helping you out in a hostage situation… Oh wow."

"What?" Fred asked.

"Two times we met and I never even got you real name." Clark answered.

Fred laughed realizing she doesn't even know his name either. "Oh um it's Fred… Winifred but just Fred."

"They're both beautiful names." Clark replied.

Fred smiled. "So you saved my life twice… can I at least know yours so I can put it on my wall?"

Clark smiled. "It's Clark Kent. It's nice to meet you."

Cordy walked up behind the two it's like watching the blind leading the blind. "Yeah why don't you two meet up and discuss this over dinner tomorrow."

Fred looked at her. "Oh… I-I-I"

Clark was nervous looking for a way out for both of them from the looks of it. "Oh that's very nice but I work at night."

"OK then... lunch." Cordy countered

"I work then too." Clark replied. "Twelve to Twelve work and… community service."

Cordy sighed why are they both so nervous. "OK then breakfast there's this nice little pancake house on third at nine."

Fred looked at her nervously. Why is she doing this to her? "Oh I-I don't.."

"Don't have anything to wear its OK you can borrow something from me." Cordy replied. Angel wants her out more. This guy protected her and at least wants parts of her its win win.

Clark watched as Cordy dragged Fred into the cab and chuckled hearing the tiny girl complain about bosom physics and she's too small… wait did the other girl just make a date for them tomorrow? Before Clark can bring it up the cab is gone. Clark just decides to call it a night.

* * *

A LAPD officer sighed getting ready to go back to work if you can call it that as he walks over on a cane. Last year he got shot in the leg and ever since then he's been stuck in toys for guns. He walks back and sees most of the toys gone and replaced with an armory of shotguns and machine guns. Along with a note on the table.

"The orphanage thanks you for the toys"

Clark walked away from his hiding spot a simple smile on his face. Nothing will ever make it right. There's no quota for that's enough but it's a step in the right direction.

* * *

Back at Lilah's apartment no one is there but in Clark's bedroom a brief flashing sound can be seen from Clark's bedroom. The source of the glow the former crystal of fire before changing back into a hollow rock.

* * *

Authors Notes

Thanks for the reviews

This is as good as it's going to get and I want to move on the story.


	5. Haunted

Clark stretched his arms out ready for another morning, but this wasn't a regular morning he has a date today. He's still trying to figure out how the hell that happened? He looked at his clothes trying to figure out what to wear. Lilah came in and saw him panicking over his clothes.

"I can't blame you they're very… patriotic." She tried seeing all the red and blue.

Clark weakly nodded looking them all over. "Yeah, trying to figure out what to wear for breakfast?"

Lilah looked at him confused before it hit. "You have a date already?"

Clark shrugged. "Kind of… it's complicated we're meeting for breakfast."

"So is it a date?" Lilah asked.

"It's a breakfast." Clark replied not sure what it was outside of food.

Lilah shrugged he can take care of himself. "Have fun just use normal clothes if it's that place on third."

Clark nodded thankful for at least that. "Great, I'm heading out see you later Lilah."

"Have a nice day" Lilah replied hopefully she won't find out all that much about him tonight.

* * *

Angel sat down with Cordelia far enough so Fred doesn't see them.

Cordy just glared at him not believing she's doing this. "Why exactly are we here?"

"I just want to make sure Fred is safe." Angel defended himself.

Cordy looked at him and simply rolled her eyes in disbelief. "Yeah, or maybe you're upset someone might take your knight in shining armor role away."

"Because it's paranoid you're concerned about someone she met at a demon bar." Angel deadpanned.

Cordy looked to the waiter. "I'll take a number seven and he'll take the big breakfast with the works."

Angel glared at the seer. She knows whatever he eats will taste like ash she just loves torturing him.

* * *

Clark walked into the restaurant nervously. He's going to kill that girl if he ever sees her again.

He looks over at Fred and sees the small woman almost set to flee. Clark walked over slowly not sure if she would run if he got close. "Hi"

"Hi" Fred said back weakly.

Clark looked and saw she was already in her seat and sat down himself. "So, how are you holding up after last night?"

"Oh, umm I'm fine Gunn is the one dealing with that." Fred assured him nervously.

Clark looked at her trying to figure out a middle ground. "Fred, are you alright."

Fred nodded her head nervously. "I'm fine it's just I-I just got back from something really bad and I'm a wreck."

Clark collected himself and started. "Yeah, I think I know how that feels."

"I've been gone for a really long time is all." Fred stated.

"How long?" Clark asked out of curiosity.

"Five years" Fred replied. "How about you?"

"A month" Clark answered honestly seeing where he is now.

Fred went for her glass of water and knocked it over spilling the water on Clark. "Oh… sorry"

"It's Ok it's just water." Clark assured her, he can probably fast dry this with heat vision if he wanted to.

Fred looked at him dry himself off and sat down. "You're too nice you know. It's just I haven't been on a lot of dates. I can probably figure the numbers for a guy and then…"

Clark put his hands up to stop her. "OK, well how about we don't treat this as a date."

Fred looked at him kind of upset. "You don't think I'm cute."

"What, no, I think you're beautiful we just keep putting pressure on ourselves for something so how about we put aside anything date related and just be two people sharing breakfast and getting to know each other." Clark offered.

Fred couldn't help but smile. "Oh, I'd like that."

Clark and Fred had a couple laughs over the meal and opened a little bit about each other's past. Both of them knew the other couldn't possibly be born in LA they were both too nice. Clark looked at the plates as usual he made a pig out of himself with three plates. Which were however dwarfed by Fred's five.

"Where does your food go?" Clark asked out of morbid curiosity.

Fred smiled at him once all the pressure was off this was nice. "I have a very good metabolism. Also I really don't care what I eat. So how about you?"

"You're not the only one with a good metabolism." Clark replied. "So, you were a physicist?"

"Yeah, then five year depression. It wasn't pretty." Fred finished with her time in Pylea.

Clark nodded in understanding he's not exactly forth coming with his summer as Kal and what happened in Smallville. "So what were you working on before that?"

Fred smiled and hastily got to work writing a formula out on a napkin thanks to Clark giving her a pen. Clark smiled watching her draw it all down as Cordy watched seeing a guy that spoke Fred and a patient one too she can't count how many men would have freaked if even she spilled something on them.

* * *

Cordy turned to Angel. "See, no Evil"

Angel looked at her. "Maybe he's not evil, but he's definitely not human. I can smell it on him."

"Your nose isn't that…"

"Last night you let someone get to second base that used too much cologne." Angel cut her off.

Cordy blushed and looked away her visions were getting bad even before fedora guy she's just having some fun before they potentially kill her at this rate. She knew her fate as soon as she shot down Groo. "He was a grabby perv, never made it past Caritas, never mention it again."

* * *

Clark listened to Fred run down her theories and Clark could understand… some of it thanks to his Kal El days. "That's an interesting theory."

Fred smiled to Clark the first guy since Angel that doesn't seem too disturbed by her behavior. She looked to the window and observed the view.

Clark joined her stare but saw something much different that was outright disturbing to him. A blond haired teenager that couldn't be here because she was dead and he killed her killer. "Fred, could you excuse for a minute?"

Fred didn't have a chance to answer as Clark went for the door getting out of his seat. Fred looked to the table and smiled seeing another plate coming her way.

Clark ran out not at superspeed but still pretty quick. "Alicia!" He looks around but for whatever reason he doesn't see her. "Alicia?" He sees a head of long blond hair and turns her around but it's not her. He looks up and sees the teleporter up high waving to him as she disappears in her signature green haze. As he rubs his eyes trying to get the lie to go away knowing she's truly gone.

Clark looks at the newspaper and somewhat thankful for the change of topic when he reads the headline. "One please"

* * *

Clark calmly walks into the diner but is ready to take whatever lashing Fred is going to give him for lashing out. To his surprise she's just calmly eating her waffles now. How is she not two hundred pounds? "Sorry about that."

"Was that blond woman you grabbed someone you knew?" Fred asked.

Clark shakes his head. "I thought she was but she couldn't have been. The person I thought she was died about a month ago."

Fred frowned and took his hand no wonder he got so excited. "Were you and her?"

"We tried to be, but a whole town said devil woman burn the witch." Clark replied with a bit of venom form most of the people back home. They made it so easy for Tim to frame Alicia that eventually, even he brought it.

Fred nodded and saw how painful the subject was to bring up so changed it. "What's in the paper?"

Clark held it up and Fred smiled seeing it. "Oh my god… Virgil Swann has resurfaced and he's in LA for a couple days?"

Clark looked at her impressed but… five years gone. "You know Virgil Swann."

"Every one knows Virgil Swann he was one of the top names to know. I wonder why he resurfaced." Fred asked.

"One could only guess." Clark finished though he knows damn well why. "Hey the place he's staying at isn't too far from here want to go see if we can talk to him."

"You really think he'll just talk to us like that?" Fred asked.

Clark nodded knowing he is likely why Swann is here. "Yeah, I've been in touch with him for two years. Think I should see him."

Fred looked panicked Clark was nice but too much too fast. "Let's just stick with breakfast for now."

* * *

Fred smiled half in a sugar coma resting on Clark's arms as he walked her to the door of the Hyperion. "So, thank you for breakfast."

"You paid for the bill including the tip." Fred pointed out.

"OK, so thanks… for the company." Clark replied.

Fred smiled as she walked up the steps and into the door and looked at Clark for a moment. "Well… bye."

Clark did what he could to hold in his laughter as the door was once again slammed in his face. She doesn't mean anything by it; it's just whatever happened to her these past five years.

"Really took you a long time to move on didn't it? Well at least it's not Lana?"

Clark turned around into a slap and quickly moved with it to save the attacker's hand. He saw Alicia glaring at him with a scathing look in her eyes. "Alicia, how are you…"

"Does it really matter?" Alicia asked taking a seat. "You seemed to move on just fine without me. You think you could have at least waited till grass grew on my grave."

"I loved you." Clark replied.

"But you didn't trust me." Alicia countered. "Maybe if you did I wouldn't have been alone when that freak came to my house."

Clark looked away ashamed.

"Oh come on, we both know killers don't feel guilt." Alicia replied as she teleported away in a green haze.

Clark bit his lip he doesn't know what the hell is going on anymore. He just knows he wasn't asleep and he couldn't have dreamt a dialogue like that. He pulls out his phone and dials a number.

"Smallville Torch"

"Chloe it's me."

Chloe smiled on the other end haring Clark's voice for the first time in weeks. "Clark, I thought we almost lost you to the city of angels."

Clark sighed realizing how long it's been since they talked. "Yeah, sorry about that it's just things have been hectic since I got here. Got a job in files for the police among other things."

"Sounds like you're keeping busy." Chloe replied.

Clark shrugged not being able to deny that. "I am but some days are harder then others."

"Something happen?" Chloe asked.

Clark frowned walking away from the hotel. "Yeah, I just had a visit from Alicia's ghost."

Chloe held the phone. "Clark there's not exactly a manual for something like this. I mean are you sure you're just not?"

"I know." Clark assured her with how crazy it sounds. "But it was in the bright sunny sky and I wasn't asleep. And even when I did never dreamed her angry before. She even slapped me."

"Why don't you go to work early keep your mind off things. Lois was there with you she saw the body." Chloe replied.

Clark nodded Swann is here for three days so he can see him later. "Yeah that might help. Thanks for listening to the delusional guy."

Chloe smiled on the other end. "Always happy to be of help but I'm on a deadline so I'll talk to you later."

"Bye Chloe"

"Bye"

* * *

Clark walked into the files room ready for another day in the pits considering his morning he'll happily take it. He walks into the filing room and sees a bigger problem. Kate no showed again. Two times is too many in this town. He goes outside and talks to the nearest cop. "Hey Ed, did Kate call out sick?"

The kind old officer shook his head. "No, she didn't call yesterday either, I think she's finally up and quit."

Clark shakes his head. "I don't think so but tell me if you hear anything."

"Of course" The old man kindly replied.

Clark looked up and the camera in the files room 'mysteriously' burned out as Clark did eight hours of work for two people in eighty seconds. He got Kate's address off file and went for her home as he knocked on her door but there was no answer. He swiftly broke the locks and entered the apartment. "Kate, are you home?"

Clark looked around her apartment and all he saw was shattered debris there was a fight here and Kate didn't exactly win. He looked down and saw a yellow robe with very bizarre symbol that looked familiar to him. OK back to work.

* * *

Clark was going through cases all day until he pulled up one from Kate's wall that night, a pyramid scheme from last year shortly after she was kicked off the force. That's where he's seen the symbol before. All that's written down on it was Angel Inv. and solved so it's not exactly helpful. Clark hits the white pages and all he finds is a detective service. Well its better then nothing. Clark dials the number and waits nervously.

"Yo, Angel Investigations we help the hopeless, how can we help you." The sound stops as Clark hears a yell and the voice replied. "I know I got it wrong Cordy.

Clark thought about it and went for a lie. "This is Caleb Morgan of the LA Star I'm writing a follow up to an article I did last year about Doug Sanders selective slaughter cult."

Gunn stiffened at the other end one of the people they saved last year must have gone to the press. "We were just happy to help is all, LA's finest did the real work."

"Yes the cult where was that again?"

"The old theater house on 12th and Arch just look for the big bird on the roof."

Clark smiled on the other end. "Big bird on the roof got it. Thank you for all your help."

* * *

Clark hung up the phone and quickly got his jacket on as he left the building and quickly ran to the place seeing a vampire guarding it from the lack of heartbeat.

"Password?" The vampire asked as Clark's eyes went on fire the last thing he'll ever see.

Clark walked in and quickly punched through the wall taking a wooden board for himself breaking it in two giving him a sharp stake in each hand as he walked into the theater and saw a whole bunch of vampires in different colored robes. If he didn't know they were all vampires, with his superhearing and X-ray vision Clark would think he's in the first house of the teletubbies with all the brightly colored robes.

Clark snuck to the top of the theater getting a clear view of it one hundred and fifty vampires but not a single human… yet. Clark looks down and sees someone who kind of looks like the guy from my name is Earl speaking with a big poofy mustache and long greasy black haircut in a white robe. He looks like a country yokel that just found 'god'.

"I can hear you saying 'but I'm not like you, Randy. I don't have what it takes.' That's just the voice of your inner human, spreading the ghostly remnants of neurosis from your past life. Instead say: 'I'm in control of my unlife. Doug Sanders vision was brilliant, but ultimately ineffective. You don't turn just two… You turn an army, you make yourself an army to make sure some soul chucking hick vampire doesn't destroy your dream. You turn the fighters and then the whole world is food!"

Randy smiled watching a vampire on stage. "Let's have a nice big hand for Luis, graduating to the yellow level."

Clark watches the packed theater clap as Luis changes robes.

Randy smiled as he continued talking. "Now. With each level ascension, there are rewards." Randy flicks a switch on a remote he's holding and a cage full of people rise up from the lead floor which was why Clark couldn't see them. Clark looks in the cage and sees Kate among the hostages.

Randy pointed to the cage. "Grab yourself a nice juicy one, Luis. You've earned it!"

The crowd cheers wildly as Luis runs over to the cage, reaches in and grabs the wrist of one of the humans. Pulling Kate's arm through the bars, before he can bite down on her though a wooden stake impales him missing Kate's arm by inches as he dusts.

Kate takes her arm back through the cage and sees Clark. How did he find her?

Randy looks up and sees his unwelcome guest. "You're not Angel… who are you?"

"I'm the person that's going to kill all of you if you don't let those people go." Clark warned hoping they'll take the chance he can't save everyone without exposing his powers.

Randy shrugged not even scared. "One human against an army. I'd like to see you..."

Clark appeared right in his face. "What army?"

Kate watched in either, horror, shock, or awe as starting with the back row right to left and left to right each row of vampires combusted to dust leaving only Randy and Clark. Clark made a motion like he was going to attack and Randy ran right into the cage as Clark smiled and reached into his robe and took the key off him and opened the cage for everyone.

Clark looked at her. "OK, why did you invite vampires into your house?"

"They said they'd rip her to pieces." Kate replied pointing to a girl in casual clothes with blond hair behind her.

Clark handed her his stake. "Figured you'd like to do this one."

Randy jumped on his back and bit his neck as Clark shouted in pain.

Kate took the stake and staked the cult leader as dust ran down Clark's back.

* * *

Kate helped Clark out of the theater as everyone went their own way and Clark saw Gunn's old gang pull up. He and Rondell had a quiet stare down as he hugged the blond woman Kate saved.

"Hey Annie, nice to see you're still in one piece." Rondell stated thinking they would lose her.

Annie nodded her head. "We wouldn't be if it wasn't for him."

Rondell looked at Clark for a moment and gave a quiet nod. "Thanks for looking out."

"I'm not going to be one of them am I?" Clark asked holding his neck.

"Naw man, not unless they make you drink."

Kate looked at Clark. "Come on tough guy… let's get you patched up."

* * *

Lilah sat in her apartment watching what she could of what she had of the video. The good news is she doesn't have to pay the vampire the rest of her money. Though she did her job she got Kate and left the robe at her apartment. The bad news she still doesn't know all that much about Clark. Though now she knows he has some sort of teleporting power she thinks but the screen turns to static so fast because Clark dusted her vampire and the camera hidden on her robe. She rewinds a couple seconds and plays it as slow as she can and sees a red and blue streak going past every vampire. OK so he can't teleport but he can run really fast the mystery of Clark Kent just keeps deepening.

* * *

Katie walked Clark to her apartment and sat him down on the chair and looked at his neck. "Well from the looks of it the bleeding stopped. I'll go get you a bandage."

Clark nodded holding his neck his arm took a night so he's guessing this will too. He sees Kate come out and sees something he doesn't expect. Kate with a gun aimed right at his chest. "What are you doing?"

"How did you kill all those vampires?" Kate asked.

"It's complicated." Clark replied

Kate just looked at him and pulled back loading a round. "Let me uncomplicate it."

Clark waited and sure enough the gun was fired as he sighed. "Guess I don't have to tell you I'm invulnerable."

Kate frowned she knew he wasn't normal. She pulled out the magazine and handed it to him. "Actually… you just told me you were invulnerable.

Clark held his hand to his head in disbelief who hell shoots blanks. "Guess we have a lot to talk about."

Katie nodded in agreement closing the doors and windows to her apartment.

* * *

Author's Notes

With Clark's good guy streak it wouldn't be hard for Lilah to figure out.

Thanks for the reviews


End file.
